1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a foldable and flexible ultrasonic vibration mask for cleaning teeth.
2. Related Art
Periodontal disease may cause teeth to become loose, resulting in incomplete chewing of food and affecting digestion of food. In addition, periodontal disease may adversely affect cardiovascular health. Thus, periodontal disease has a strong connection with people's health. In order to clean teeth completely, many electric toothbrushes incorporate ultrasonic technology to achieve better cleaning results.
However, traditional electric toothbrushes need a hand to insert brushes into mouths, and then use ultrasonic waves to clean teeth. During brushing, teeth are cleaned one after another. The process is tedious and needs extended time in order to complete the process. The electric toothbrushes need a hand to operate, and thus, the hand is not available to do other things. Therefore, it causes an inconvenience to busy modern people.